Amertume
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Néo, fatigué d'être toujours mépris pour son frère jumeau, Riku, décide de prouver qu'il ne lui ressemble pas. Cependant, son plan tourne au vinaigre grâce à un certain Axel trop entreprenant.


**Titre: **_Amertume_**  
Genre: **_Humor, romance__  
_**Rating: **_T__  
_**Personnages: **_Axel et Néo-Riku, mention de Riku._

**Note: **_En fait, j'avais cette idée de base pour le défi Néo-Riku, mais finalement en écrivant ça a donné l'autre texte que vous avez lu. J'ai quand même décidé de le reprendre et de le publier, parce que j'aimais bien mon idée. C'est loin d'être aussi sérieux que la plupart de mes autres fics et ça a aussi quelque chose d'extrêmement cliché (on dirait un scénario de manga yaoi), mais bon. Ah oui, aussi, je crois que je tombe en amour avec ce pairing (enfin, Axel avec Riku ou Néo), et je trouve dommage d'en voir si peu. En même temps je comprends, si je n'avais pas besoin du caractère d'Axel pour cette fic, je n'y aurais probablement jamais songé! ^^' _

_Allez, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Néo était trop souvent mépris pour son frère jumeau, Riku, alors que ce dernier ne souffrait jamais du même problème. Cela arrivait si fréquemment que Néo en était venu à croire qu'il n'existait que pour ressembler à son frère.

En plus de ne pas le reconnaitre, la plupart des gens affichaient une mine déçue quand il leur affirmait qu'il était bien Néo. Riku avait toujours été le plus aimé, peu importe par qui. Le plus vieux de seulement quelques secondes était charmeur, charismatique, avenant bien qu'un peu brusque par moments, bref, le parfait tombeur de la gente féminine, et ce, même s'il s'est affirmé homosexuel à ses quinze ans.

Néo avait beau avoir le même physique, il exhalait de lui un genre d'aura qui repoussait les gens et sa brusquerie, qui était charmante sur Riku, en devenait légèrement menaçante sur lui. Qui plus est, il était un peu plus maladroit que son jumeau, ce qui n'aidait en rien sa cause.

Qu'ils soient aussi différents aurait dû être une bénédiction, un moyen pour que les gens se trompent moins souvent, mais non! Tout le monde le prenait pour Riku, et il avait toujours droit au même visage déconfit quand il démentait. Ça en devenait non seulement agaçant, mais clairement offensant.

Voilà pourquoi, un bon matin, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il voulait prouver une fois pour toutes que Riku et lui étaient différents et, pour ce faire, il établit un plan fort simple : approcher la personne qui connaissait le mieux Riku et se faire passer pour lui, en espérant qu'il le reconnaitrait facilement malgré ses efforts. Il jeta son dévolu sur celui qui devrait être le plus proche de lui : son petit ami.

Axel, de son prénom, était plus vieux de deux ans, ce qui lui en donnait dix-neuf. Il était très grand, roux, aux yeux verts – bref, très loin du japonais standard. Néo ne l'avait vu que quelques fois, aussi il n'avait pas vraiment d'opinions à son sujet.

Ce jour étant samedi, Néo profita d'un moment d'inattention de la part de son jumeau pour lui voler son portable. Il chercha parmi la liste de contact et envoya un message à Axel, lui demandant s'il voulait le voir. Néo savait que Riku avait déjà quelque chose de prévu avec quelqu'un d'autre, aussi il n'y avait aucun risque de ce côté-là.

En quelques minutes, le rouquin répondit qu'il allait l'attendre en face de la station, dans une heure. Il répondit par un rapide assentiment et reposa le téléphone où il l'avait pris, c'est-à-dire sur le bureau de son jumeau, et fila s'habiller. Quelque temps plus tard, il était à l'extérieur, en parfait sosie de son ainé.

Il marcha jusqu'à la station avec une boule dans le ventre, se demandant s'il ne faisait pas une bêtise. Il décida néanmoins de prendre son courage à deux mains et de ne plus réfléchir à la question. Il était trop tard pour reculer de toute façon.

Il arriva avec un peu d'avance au lieu de rendez-vous et s'installa contre le mur. Il ressassait les mêmes questions existentielles lorsque soudain, on posa une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta vivement et leva le regard : Axel était là, un sourire charmeur sur le visage :

- Riku, mon amour! Ça va?

L'argenté rougit – pourquoi est-ce que se faire appeler ainsi l'embarrassait? – et balbutia une réponse :

- Ou-oui.

Il avait conscience de ne pas agir comme son frère jumeau, lui qui était toujours plus confiant, mais le plus vieux le mettait mal à l'aise sans qu'il n'en sache la raison. Ce malaise augmenta quand il se pencha sur lui et qu'il appuya son front sur le sien en disant :

- Tu es complètement rouge, tu as de la fièvre?

Néo se contenta de rougir un peu plus et de répondre :

- Non non, ça va, je t'assure!

- Si tu le dis, répliqua le rouquin qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

Le plus jeune poussa un soupir inaudible quand il sentit l'autre s'éloigner. Le plus vieux empoigna avec habitude la main de l'autre, qui se laissa faire – trop choqué pour réagir –, et lui demanda :

- Tu veux aller où?

- Peu-peu importe, bégaya-t-il.

Le roux pencha la tête sur le côté, pour réfléchir quelques secondes, et proposa :

- Un thé, ça te dit?

- Sûr, répondit Néo avec un peu trop d'empressement.

Axel pouffa à ce moment et l'argenté se demanda s'il avait enfin compris qu'il n'était pas Riku, mais devant le manque de commentaire, il jugea que non. Alors, son plan marchait? Il se faisait vraiment passer pour Riku? Ce qui veut dire que son grand frère agissait ainsi avec son petit ami? Face à cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Riku pouvait être aussi timide que lui alors!

La main dans la sienne le rendait inconfortable, mais, au risque d'exposer sa couverture, il la serra un peu plus. C'était nouveau, mais pas complètement déplaisant. C'était son premier rendez-vous galant et Néo se sentait étrangement bien et mal à la fois. Comme son frère, il se savait homosexuel depuis longtemps déjà, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé l'amour encore. De sortir ainsi, même s'il se faisait passé pour son frère, lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

Ils atteignirent le café et entrèrent. Néo, arrivé à sa table, se souvint que Riku aimait le thé noir bien corsé, tandis que lui-même préférait des thés au gout plus subtil. Pestant intérieurement contre les gouts impossibles de son jumeau, il commanda un English Breakfast. Axel pour sa part demanda un Genmaicha – en plein dans les gouts de Néo.

Tout en attendant leurs boissons, Axel plongea son regard dans celui de Néo, sans dire un seul mot. Néo ne l'avait pas vu souvent, mais il lui avait toujours paru comme un immense parleur, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs étonné du choix de son frère – lui-même étant plutôt laconique. Cependant, en ce moment précis, il se taisait, le sourire en coin. Néo se sentait de plus en plus mal, mais il ne savait pas quelle conversation il pourrait bien proposer. Il n'avait aucun mal à imiter son frère en général, mais pas dans les rendez-vous amoureux!

Le rouquin le tira de son calvaire silencieux en parlant enfin :

- Riku, ton frère jumeau ne te cause pas trop de problèmes, j'espère?

À ces mots, l'argenté se sentit affreusement exposé. Il avait l'impression que l'autre avait deviné son identité, mais c'était impossible. Même si c'était le cas, il n'agirait pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas? C'est pourquoi il balbutia une réponse :

- Non, non, du tout.

- Tu en es certain, demanda-t-il avec un ton moqueur dans la voix?

Néo se sentit personnellement offusqué et riposta :

- Qu'est-ce qu'ont les gens à me dénigrer tout le temps?

Réalisant sa boulette, il tenta de rattraper le coup, de manière peu convaincante :

- Non, je veux dire... Néo est quelqu'un de bien, vraiment.

- Si tu le dis, ajouta-t-il avec son sourire et son air hautain.

Néo réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il ressemblait à Riku dans sa façon de le regarder de haut. Il se demanda comment son ainé pouvait le supporter, connaissant son égo surdimensionné.

Leurs boissons arrivèrent enfin, ce qui permit à Néo de tenter de changer la conversation :

- Alors, euh, Axel?

- Oui, chéri, répondit-il avec le même sourire?

- Quoi de neuf?

Néo se gifla mentalement et se prépara à demander autre chose lorsque le roux répondit :

- Depuis hier, pas grand-chose. J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit.

Le rouquin se pencha sur lui et murmura sensuellement :

- Tu étais... délicieux!

L'argenté se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et tenta de relativiser en se disant qu'il avait rêvé de Riku, mais au fond, n'avaient-ils pas à peu près le même corps? Cette réflexion ajouta à son embarras et soudain il s'imagina en une position compromettante avec le roux... qui se contenta de boire une gorgée de son thé avec le même sourire en coin. Il se moquait de lui, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications! Comment Riku le supportait, ça dépassait son entendement.

Néo décida aussi de boire une gorgée et grimaça aussitôt. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'amertume. Il déglutit difficilement quand il vit que son supposé petit ami avait remarqué son manège. Il tenta un sourire et prit une deuxième gorgée qu'il avala le plus rapidement du monde. Son cœur battait la chamade et plus le temps passait, plus il oubliait son objectif premier.

Axel proposa d'une voix où tous les sous-entendus du monde pouvaient planer :

- Tu veux gouter?

Aucune preuve ne permettait à Néo de savoir s'il s'agissait de son thé, mais faute de mieux, il répliqua :

- Non, je préfère les thés plus amers.

- Je ne parlais pas du thé, Riku.

Néo, un peu perdu, regarda tout autour et tenta de saisir ce que le rouquin voulait dire. Ce dernier partit à rire et lança :

- Comme d'habitude, tu es lent à comprendre, mon petit chéri.

Sur ces mots, il sortit un tout petit peu la langue et la passa sur ses lèvres de manière suggestive. Néo, qui comprit enfin son allusion, rougit de nouveau et se demanda bien comment il pouvait se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Cela ne semblait pas vraiment bien de voler un baiser au petit ami de son frère, non? Même s'il se faisait passer pour lui... en fait, justement parce qu'il se faisait passer pour lui!

Paniqué, Néo réalisa enfin l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait fait. Riku allait se fâcher contre lui s'il l'apprenait. Il lui en voudrait peut-être toute sa vie! Et pour Axel, comment allait-il lui expliquer? Il n'avait jamais cru que ça irait jusque-là. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il soit découvert immédiatement. Il n'avait pas de plans de prévus pour la suite des choses! Que faire, que faire?

- Riku, tu es tellement mignon quand tu es embarrassé! Évidemment que je ne t'embrasserai pas ici, je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas ça!

Il agrémenta ses paroles d'un clin d'œil. Néo, soulagé, mais toujours tendu, soupira. Au moins il avait évité le pire. N'empêche qu'il n'était pas pour autant tiré d'affaire. Le rouquin semblait très entreprenant. Quoique... c'était normal après tout, ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. L'avaient-ils fait? Et si Axel lui proposait? Comment réagir?

Néo se dit qu'il devait lui dévoiler son identité, au risque de s'attirer sa colère. La farce avait assez duré, la preuve était faite : il pouvait passer pour son jumeau facilement. Il était déçu, mais soit, c'était la vie. Il décida donc de mettre un point final à tout cela, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, rien ne sortit. Il ne savait pas quels mots employer. Peu importe lesquels, il s'attirerait sa colère, mais il cherchait une façon d'amoindrir les choses.

- Riku, tu es certain que ça va, demanda le rouquin avec une très légère inquiétude?

- Oui, oui, répondit l'argenté, tout va bien.

Voilà qu'il avait manqué sa chance! C'était l'occasion et il ne l'avait pas utilisée! Maugréant contre lui-même intérieurement, Néo but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson. Axel continua :

- Dis, tu veux voir un film après ça?

Le plus jeune, faute de mieux, acquiesça. Après avoir fini leur consommation, ils se dirigèrent vers le cinéma. Axel, en admirateur de films d'action qu'il était, choisit un film à ses gouts et Néo suivit. C'était un peu moins son style, mais il savait qu'au moins il ne s'ennuierait pas.

Pendant la présentation, Néo eut du mal à se concentrer. La raison : son voisin qui lui tenait la main et le regardait fréquemment. Il eut même un sourire que Néo interpréta comme une invitation à la débauche; il détourna le regard sans rien ajouter. Tenir la main, passe encore, mais plus que ça, c'était trahir son frère. D'ailleurs, il le trahissait déjà, et se sentait affreusement coupable. Il se jura qu'après le film, il mettrait tout au clair.

Pourtant, à la sortie du cinéma, il ne put ajouter un seul mot. En fait, il souhaitait rester un peu plus avec le plus vieux – même si celui-ci le regardait de haut ou lui faisait des avances très peu subtiles. C'est pourquoi il le suivit jusqu'à un parc, sans se douter qu'il n'était fréquenté que par des couples et qu'ils se fondraient donc dans la masse. Axel, le sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles, proposa :

- Ici, tu vas bien vouloir gouter, non?

Néo, soudainement extrêmement stressé, tenta de réagir, mais le roux l'avait déjà empoigné par les épaules et se penchait sur lui. Il paniqua et essaya de se défaire de son emprise, mais ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus. Au bout d'un moment, il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna – ses pensées n'étaient plus du tout claires.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il entendit un son, il les rouvrit et fixa le plus vieux qui riait à gorge déployée. Il l'avait aussi relâché et Néo, encore à moitié dans les vapes, n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il réalisa la vérité quand il entendit l'autre prononcer :

- Je ne croyais pas que tu irais si loin!

- Co-comment ça, bégaya-t-il?

- Si tu voulais sortir avec moi, Néo, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé?

Le monde s'écroula autour de lui. Axel savait. Il avait compris et croyait que... qu'il avait fait ça pour sortir avec lui? La colère l'envahit, en même temps qu'une immense gêne, et il répliqua :

- Du tout! Je voulais juste prouver que je peux passer pour mon frère!

- Tu m'en diras tant, rajouta le roux qui riait encore. De toute façon tu as coulé l'examen, petit : j'ai deviné dès le message texte que c'était toi.

Ébranlé, Néo demanda :

- Co-comment?

- Néo, soupira-t-il, tu sembles oublier que je sors avec Riku depuis plusieurs mois. Je reconnais ses messages. Il est beaucoup plus autoritaire et direct que toi.

- Mais-mais alors, demanda-t-il encore, pour-pourquoi?

- Pourquoi j'ai fait semblant, termina-t-il avec un sourire? Je te laisse deviner tout seul! Bye bye!

Sur ces mots, Néo se retrouva seul, plus perdu que jamais. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi Axel avait joué la comédie. Pour rire de lui? Lui faire du mal? Par simple curiosité? Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'avait complètement manipulé, et lui n'y avait vu que du feu. Comment Riku le supportait-il? Avait-il seulement idée de son véritable caractère, ou était-il manipulé par lui comme il l'avait lui-même été?

Mais surtout, pourquoi s'était-il laissé presque embrasser sans réagir?

Son seul réconfort, c'était qu'il avait réussi à prouver qu'il était différent de son frère. Cependant, c'était le dernier de ses soucis pour l'instant.


End file.
